


The Beauty of Love

by coolconnor95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolconnor95/pseuds/coolconnor95
Summary: What if Rumple knew that dropping his dagger off the bridge would do nothing? What if he had another plan to get rid of his dark curse? (alternate version of a scene from 7x04, oneshot)





	The Beauty of Love

Rumple had brought them to this world to see if he could get rid of his curse, once and for all. Yet, dropping the dagger into the stream under the ancient bridge did nothing. It was soon back in his boot. He pulled it out, staring at it. He felt a bit proud of himself, but was it deserved? He had known that wouldn't work.

"Hey, hey, we can't be discouraged now, okay?" Belle insisted. Rumple looked up at her, smiling slightly and taking her off guard.

"Oh I'm not discouraged Belle," he insisted. "Just … nervous." He stared at the dagger again. It was evil; a darkness that held him prisoner, but it was also a source of his great power. "Not just nervous. I'm scared Belle," he admitted.

She kept a hand on his, looking at him with concern, but he kept his gaze on the river for a moment. It was easier. Rumple took a deep breath, trying to steady his thoughts. "You see Belle, there's only one way to break this curse. I've always known that. We already almost broke it, once before."

He finally turned his eyes back to her. She was so worried for him. He felt tears starting to form at the edges of his eyes. "I sent you away then, because I didn't want you to break my curse. I wanted my power, so I could find Bae."

The way she rubbed his hand indicated she knew what he was talking about. All the way back when they'd first met, and Regina had told Belle how to break his curse. He had sent her away to protect himself from true love's kiss. But now, he desired it.

"You see Belle, when we kiss now, the reason my curse doesn't break … it's not because of the realm we're in or the amount of magic. It's … me." His voice was starting to tremble. Belle moved closer, trying to let him know she'd never leave or abandon him. Rumple really, really appreciated that. "I didn't love you enough."

"Rumple how could you say that!" Belle protested, shaking her head. "I know you love me. I can feel it, even right now. You love me so much. I know you do."

He tucked the dagger back into his boot so he could take both her hands. She deserved for him to look at her as he spoke. "Yes, but it wasn't enough," Rumple insisted. "I loved you, but I was, I am scared. Always so scared. I need this power to feel safe. And up until now, I have wanted the power, the protection, more than I love you." It was painful to admit, especially since he had spent so long telling himself part of loving Belle, Bae, and Gideon was having the power to protect them. But that wasn't the only reason he relied on the magic. It wasn't even the main reason. Rumple relied on that magic out of fear.

"Dropping the dagger in the water, that was practice Belle. I think … I'm finally brave enough. I can finally let us protect each other. I don't need my magic anymore." Saying it was hard. But he wanted to live the rest of his life as a mortal, with her. Just like he'd said before dropping the dagger into the water. He wanted to be one, loving family. This was finally his chance. "I don't need magic, because all I need is you."

Her eyes were just as teary as his. Rumple leaned in, and so did she. He kissed her lips, and she kissed his. At first it felt like any of their other dozens of kisses; lovely, but not quite magical. He started to actually cry then. He wanted this so bad he could taste it. He wanted to grow old with his wife. He didn't want to be immortal. He was tired of the evil … so he pulled her closer. He kissed her harder even as tears slid down his cheeks.

It was the moment he pulled her closer that Rumple felt something. It started at not just his lips, but his hands, that were touching her and pulling her close. It was a tingling sensation that spread throughout his whole body. Even after it was gone, he continued to hold her close and to kiss her, as if to make sure it was truly gone.

Eventually, Rumple pulled away slowly, surprised to find tears on Belle's face as well. She grabbed his hands again, trying not to sob as she comforted him. "It's okay Rumple. We'll find a way."

He let go with just one of his hands, reaching for the dagger again. He stared at it, and Belle actually did start sobbing then. "No, no, Belle, look!" He finally insisted, handing her the dagger.

There was no name on it. It was blank. "It worked. I love you Belle, more than anything." And he'd finally been able to prove that. She was the love of his life. Even his desire for power, and safety, wasn't as strong as his love for her. He had overcome his fear.

Belle only looked at the dagger for a moment, before tossing it to the ground and throwing herself back into Rumple's arms. "I love you too Rumple. You did it."

"No," he corrected. "We did it." After all, he never would have been brave enough to let go of that power without her. She kissed him again, and even without the tingling sensation, Rumple could swear her kiss was magic. The curse was finally broken. They could grow old together. They were about to start the next chapter in their lives. He was finally free of the darkness, all thanks to her. Love had won over fear. He was free of the darkness, and he planned to enjoy every moment of being mortal with her. Every last moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved "Beauty," but while the acting was stellar, the plot didn't seem to quite hold true to episodes we'd seen in the past, like "Skin Deep." So I decided to write my own version of how this should have happened. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
